Demons
Demons are a new type of enemy featured in the Los Demonios DLC for Just Cause 4. Description They are an ancient force of evil that was sealed away by the Qacha people, after they defeated the demons. They are called demons, because that's what the Qacha people called them, but as mentioned by the map info for the mission Infestation at the Church, these things are not spiritual in origin. They are about cow-size bee-like insects. The insects normally fly around in small swarms of about 5 to 10. They are present at all infestations and reportedly may rarely chase the player beyond the limit of the infestation. Combat capability When fighting something like humans, they have multiple types of attacks. The below listed attacks don't really have official names. We just obviously need to call them something. Acid spit They can spit acid. This hurts Rico, but isn't much to worry about, unless he gets hit multiple times in short succession. Glowing attack It's possible for them to start glowing. This indicates that the glowing insect is about to fire its most powerful attack at Rico. This knocks Rico off his parachute/wingsuit, making him fall in ragdoll mode and does a lot of damage. If fired at while glowing, the insect explodes rather powerfully. Occasionally this glow is caused by a Black Hand weapon while they're using the possession attack described below. Ramming The insects can quickly ram Rico. This does few damage, but knocks Rico off his parachute/wingsuit, making him fall in ragdoll mode. This happens rarely if the player keeps moving. Possession They can attack members of the Black Hand in close combat. When this happens, the Black Hand soldier can still be saved, as long as the insect hasn't lifted the soldier off the ground yet. When the soldier is killed and carried off, the insect can "possess" the dead body, making it fire any weapons that the soldier happened to be carrying. Black Hand ghost units can even make the insect invisible. Depending on what the BH soldier was armed with, this may be a very powerful attack. As noticed by Rico, they can not (or don't want to) possess animals. He makes this assumption when spotting some dead animals in one of the infestations. Demon eggs These are unlocked when completing the mission Extermination. The supply drop allows the player to get a set of either 1, or 10 of these. They're disgusting looking hard shells, strong enough to be moved by grappling, but they break open when damaged enough. This releases demons. When spawned in free roam they will also attack everything (civilians, animals, Black Hand, Army of Chaos), but they will not possess civilians, or animals. This would lead to the fact that they may have some form of intelligence, or natural instinct to threats as they would see a guy with a gun and see that he would be a good weapon, while a civilian or animal is not a good weapon. Because of this, this may actually mean that they "could" possess animals, but see no need to do so. On the PC version of the game, the item "demon egg (10)" can only be selected when navigating the items with arrow keys. A mouse can not click on them. Tips *Stay low and don't give them a clear line of fire for captured Black Hand units. Unlike most enemies in the Just Cause Game Series, these enemies can fly to where you might be taking cover. *Alternatively, if you like staying in the air, you'll have to keep moving and frequently use the grappler to pull yourself away from a swarm. *The Demon Crossbow can kill them instantly, but their relatively quick movement could make landing a bolt fairly difficult. *If you encounter a captured tank in some of the more difficult infestations, do your best to stay out of the air. These captured tanks can deal serious damage if you're in the air. On the ground, they are marked by a pink cross-hair, meaning a cannon shot will arrive there within 3 seconds. Move out of the way or behind cover if you see it pointed at you. Gallery Los Demonios 2019.06.14 poster.png|A poster of them from just before the launch of Los Demonios. JC4 Los Demonios (first trailer, giant insects).png|As seen in a trailer for the DLC. Infestation On The Mainland (Qacha man has been spotted by 2 insects).png|An ancient drawing of a Qacha man who has been spotted by two "demons". Seen in the mission Infestation on the Mainland. Infestation at the Farm (Black Hand fighting the insects).png|Black Hand fighting the demons/insects in the mission Infestation at the Farm. Infestation at the Farm (blue-green glowing insect).png|If you can see an "demon" (insect) glowing like this, shoot at it immediately! They only do this a moment before they fire a very powerful attack at Rico. Seen in the mission Infestation at the Farm. Extermination (shoot at this immediately).png|If you see one of them glowing like this, shoot at it immediately. It means they're about to attack. Seen here in the mission Extermination. This insect is holding the body of a Black Hand soldier who has a rocket launcher. Extermination (shoot-out).png|A dead insect, killed by the Black Hand during Extermination. Extermination (never speak of this again).png|Last shown ancient drawing of one, just as Rico says to never speak of this again at the end of the Extermination. Demon Egg.png|A "Demon Egg". Demon has grabbed a BH soldier.png|A demon has broken out of its shell (parts seen on the right) and has grabbed a Black Hand soldier. Category:Content Category:Los Demonios Category:Characters in Just Cause 4